Make A Wish
by gypsy-kat
Summary: rating may change later - Kagome and Inu-Yasha finally obtain the last shard of the jewel, and Inu-Yasha finally makes his wish.....INUKAG
1. Obtaining The Shard & Making The Wish

Make A Wish  
  
Author's Note  
  
This is the sequal to my story: Inu-Yasha's Beautiful Family. The stroy picks up three years later, so Kagome and Inu-Yasha's children are now six and three.  
  
The last shard of the jewel has been found and the time has come to make a wish, and Inu-Yasha knows exactly what he wants to wish for.....  
  
One last thing, Inu-Yasha's and Kagome's twin son's names come from Digimon, season four, so please, no flames. I hope you enjoy the story, and please R&R my other stories: Inu-Yasha's Beautiful Family, The Letter, At Last...I'm not Alone, Will You Be Mine, and Under The Cherry Blossom. Thank You.  
  
Chapter 1 - Obtaining The Shard & Making The Wish  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome walked silently through the forest, each one lost in their own thoughts. They had heard a rumor that a demon by the name of Ayumi, had the last shard of the Shikon Jewel, so they were on their way to the demon's lair to kill her and finally end the madness of shard hunting.  
  
"Kagome, are you sure the pups are going to be alright staying with Kaede?" Inu-Yasha asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure they're fine. Kaede told me that she wanted to take them for a few days so she could teach them about different kinds of herbs and how to treat different illnesses so.....Inu-Yasha! Look out!" Kagome exclaimed as she shoved him to the ground.  
  
A sharp dagger-like object suddenly came flying out of nowhere, just barely missing their heads. Kagome looked towards the left side of the path and saw a large spider youkai hanging from a tree.  
  
"Give me the jewel!" the demon hissed as she jumpped to the ground, "Or you and your filthy half-breed of a mate will die!"  
  
Kagome jumpped to her feet and quickly readied her bow and arrow. "Don't call my mate a filthy half-breed you disgusting little insect!" Kagome shouted, releasing the arrow.  
  
Ayumi quickly stepped aside and easily avoided Kagome's arrow. "Pathetic little human." Ayumi said huskily, "Did you honestly think that you could kil me with that pathetic little arrow? How sad."  
  
"She may have missed, but I certainly will not!"  
  
Kagome whirled around just in time to see Inu-Yasha leap into the air with Tetsuiaga fully transformed and quickly brought it down, cleanly severing the demoness's head. A bright flash of light eminated from the body as the last Shikon shard fell to the ground. Inu-Yasha picked up the shard and walked over to Kagome's side. "Well," he said handing the shard to Kagome, "It's finally over."  
  
Kagome took the shard into her hands. "Yes, it's finally over." she whispered looking into Inu-Yasha's eyes, "But you do know that once I combine the shard with the rest of the jewel, you have to make a wish right?"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded. "I know. I have already made my decision. I just hope that you wont be mad at me."  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I promised that I wouldn't get mad at you, so don't worry about it alright?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Kagome nodded and took the nearly completed Shikon no Tama from around her neck and held both it and the shard tightly in her hands. Her hands glowed pink for a moment, and Kagome slowly opened her hands, revealing a completed Shikon no Tama to Inu-Yasha. "Well," Kagome whispered, "I guess you wanna wish to be a full youkai."  
  
"Not exactly." Inu-Yasha whispered, placing his hand over the jewel.  
  
Kagome looked into her mates eyes, but saw no emotion. "Inu-Yasha, are you alright?" she asked, her voice filled with worry.  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded, then closed his eyes, and said in a whisper so Kagome couldn't hear him. "Shikon no Tama, please, hear me now. Please grant my wish and turn my mate into a beautiful inu hanyou."  
  
All of a sudden, a bright pink light surrounded both Inu-Yasha and Kagome, causing them to sheild their eyes. A few moments later, the light faded and eventually disappeared. Inu-Yasha was the first to regain his sight. He looked at Kagome, who had fainted and had fallen forward into his arms. He held her for a couple of minutes until she woke up. "Wha...what happened?" Kagome asked putting her head in her hands and taking a couple of steps back.  
  
"I made my wish." Inu-Yasha said simply, unable to think of anything else to say.  
  
"You're not a full demon." Kagome said, looking up from her hands, "But what did you wish for?"  
  
"I wished for you to be just like me, an inu hanyou."  
  
Kagome looked at her hands and noticed that she did indeed have claws. She gingerly reached to the top of her head, and sure enough, she felt two fuzzy ears poking out of her hair.  
  
"Kagome are you....." Inu-Yasha started, but was cut off by a rather large growl from Kagome. He immediately backed away, watching in slight horror as Kagome slowly began to change. Her eyes began to pulse a dangerous crimson red; her claws grew to twice the length, and her hair flew all around her, as if some wind that only affected her was blowing all round.  
  
Inu-Yasha stood rooted to the ground, a look of absolute horror on his face. By the gods he thought as he watched the spectacle in front of him What have I done?  
  
( A/N: Here it is, the ( somewhat ) long awaited first chapter to the sequal of my first story, 'Inu-Yasha's Beautiful Family'. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I couldn't help it. It may be a little while for the second chapter to be posted, seeing as I am also working on another fanfic as well, so please be patient. Thank You. ) 


	2. Realizations

**Chapter 2 - Realizations**

InuYasha watched in horror as Kagome started to change. He slowly made his way towards her, his hand outstretched. "Kagome, can you here me?" InuYasha asked causiously.

A low menicing growl was his only reply.

"Kagome, please, you have to calm down!" InuYasha pleaded "I do not want to lose you like this."

InuYasha watched in desperation as he hoped that his words would somehow reach Kagome's ears. He stood a good five feet away and was about to start walking towards Kagome, when all of a sudden she let out a blood curdling scream and dropped to the ground where she curled up into a tight little ball.

"Kagome!" InuYasha screamed as he ran to her side, "Are you alright? Speak to me!"

Kagome let out a whimper and peaked out from behind her hands. She looked up at InuYasha and her eyes widened in fear. She quickly covered her eyes with her hand and began to cry. InuYasha slowly knelt down beside his mate and placed his hand on her shoulder. By somewhat of amiracle, she stopped her crying and slowly moved her hands away form her face. Kagome looked up and saw InuYasha looking down at her with a loving and gentle smile. She sat up and crawled into InuYasha's arms, all the while unaware that her new tail was twitching back and forth.

"Kagome, I'm so glad you're ok." InuYasha said as he pulled her into a hug.

Kagome nuzzled InuYasha's neck and sighed/ "Me too." she whispered, "I'm sorry i scared you."

"It's ok. I'm just glad you're alright."

Kagome let go of InuYasha and got to her feet. She dusted herself off and offered her hand. "Well," she said as InuYasha grabbed her hand and got ot his feet. "I thik we should be...InuYasha what's wrong? what are you staring at?" Kagome asked as she looked at him and saw the puzzled look on his face.

"You're not a hanyou." he said, looking up and down her body.

"What are you talking about? I thought that's what you wished for?"

" It was, but I didn't think you would turn into more than a hanyou, but not quite a full demon."

"I have no clue what you're...Oh, Gods, no, it couldn't be." Kagome gasped, covering her mouth.

"What is it?" InuYasha asked with a puzzled look.

"I remember something that my mom told me when I was a little girl. She told me that my dad, not Sota's mind you, was a wolf-hanyou and since she was human, I would be a quarter demon."

"Why are you just remembering this now?"

"I'm not sure. My guess is that I had my memories suppressed and when you wished for me to be an inu-hanyou my blood changed and I took on my father's features."

"Well, I guess we should get back." InuYasha said as he turned, "It's getting dark."

"InuYasha, are you alright?" Kagome asked with concern.

"I'm fine. We should get back."

Before she could say more, InuYasha took off into the forest at full speed. "InuYasha, why wont you tell me what's wrong." Kagome whispered, as she took off after him.

* * *

InuYasha ran through the forest, lost in his thoughts. 'I can't believe this. How could this have happened? Why couldn't I have sensed that Kagome was a quarter demon?' A million and one different questions along this line went through InuYasha's mind as he ran through the forest towards his home, all the while, unaware that Kagome wasn't far behind.

* * *

Kagome ran after InuYasha, but at the same time, keeping her distance from him. She watched as he ran towards their home. "InuYasha! Wait!" Kagome cried as she saw him disappear. She came to a stop at the base of a tree, near theire treehouse. Kagome looked up at the sky and noticed the full moon. 'Oh InuYasha,' she thought 'Why can't you tell me what's bothering you?' 


End file.
